Cold Winter
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: He's back, and he's planning to warm things up. But will she welcome him like he expects her to do so? ExT


I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

It was cold, and with all the intelligence of a 13 years old wizard he left his gloves in England. Some memory, he thought. But to excuse the boy, what preoccupied his mind so as to forget the accessory has all the blame pointing at the beautiful and clever girl with creamy pale complexion and flowing dark hair.

"Taxxii!!"

He tried to forget her, you know. Tried to forget, tried, tried, tried, and yes, eventually failed. Is that a surprise? A feeling compressed for almost a year would certainly want to escape once the object of desire is no longer in perceptible range. Of course, magic would have its own accord of entertaining himself with a being equally graceful, but Tomoyo is a being without any comparison in his eyes.

"Where to, kid?"

"To the nearest mall, please. And do you happen to know the residence of a certain Ms. Daidouji?"

"You mean Mrs. The name's all over the world as a famous fashion designer. But I don't know where she lives."

"Actually I was referring to- never mind. Just get me to the mall. This is still Tomoeda, right?"

"It sure is."

"Very well, then. Get the meter running."

And what could he have in mind on an occasion such as this? Clow Reed warned him that going to Japan in the season of winter is like entering a tomb of dry ice. Cold would not suffice for the term. But the card mistress' predecessor did not have the capacity to divulge what the re-incarnate have in mind. He simply smiled, packed his things, and told Clow that if things go well, he might take longer than expected.

"Is it always this cold in Japan during winter?"

"Of course it is. You a tourist here? Wait till the third week; it'll really freeze your bun."

It was also cold during the day he left. Not a word to Sakura, to Lee, or to anyone. Not even to her. He was starting to regret it now, but back then, he was confident he would forget everything. Apparently he was wrong. The coldness was indeed reaching to his heart. He imagined the reaction of all those people he left. They'd probably hate him for being such a jerk.

"Here we are. Tomoeda's landmark- The Baptist Mall."

"Hmm… nothing has changed since I left. I guess a few months aren't as long as it felt. How much?"

He was wrong to conclude such, though. The moment he arrived at his mansion, the phone rang. It was none other than the fair Sakura, with a worried tone of voice and a shaky volume. Every question she asked was accompanied by a demand of explanation why he would leave them all of a sudden and not even tell anyone. Everyone was upset, even Li. But he was quite disappointed not to hear from his beloved Tomoyo.

"Excuse me, mam."

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me where the department store is?"

"Third floor, darling, you won't miss it."

"I see. Thanks!"

Nevertheless, he wanted to find out for himself what her reaction would be. He wanted to hear her voice, badly. He wanted to explain to her, he wanted to apologize, and he wanted to hear her say that she was so upset when he left. So without hesitation, he grabbed the phone, made a long distance dial, and as he waited for an answer, his mind began to conjure sweet words for her comfort, assuming that she _is_ upset, that is.

"Do you have any gloves here?"

"I think we still have some left, but the only color available is blue."

"I don't mind. It matches my coat."

"Aisle four, right beside the scarves."

To his surprise, though, there weren't the least expression of anxiety in her voice. She sounded as formal and as polite as always. It stung a bit. He felt like his absence meant little to her. Then as she was talking, he noticed something. She was making effort not to blabber, but missing out on a few personal Daidouji remarks would mean she wasn't talking in a completely calm state. Yes, indeed she was upset. He almost didn't detect it in her voice, but after awhile, even Tomoyo couldn't maintain fooling herself. But why was she hiding it? Why was she pretending that his departure meant little to him? She was trying so hard not to talk without being her usual self on the phone that it became too obvious. So why?

That's what he's here to find out.

And perfect timing. There's only one glove left. He quickly made his was to the item hanging by the hook. He wouldn't allow some else to beat him to it.

But the moment his hands laid on the soft fabric, another hand took passion of the same item. They were both holding one half of both gloves. Eriol calmly raised his eyes to demand the first right but his intentions were completely shattered.

There, in front of him, was the girl inhabiting his mind, his heart and his dreams. She was looking at him almost with the same surprise expression as he was. But being the cool anime characters that they are, neither took a long time to hide it away.

"Ah, Ms. Daidouji, fancy meeting you here!"

"I could state the same to you, Mr. Hiiragizawa. And what may I ask brings you to the far side of the east, with your hand on my gloves?"

The sweetness of the way she said it betrayed the message. That smile, that sparkling pair of orbs, and oh that melodious tone of voice- Eriol dreamt of this reunion.

There was a detectable spice in her manner of speaking, almost sounding like a taunt. It couldn't escape Eriol's keen observation.

"Your gloves?"

In a similar case, Eriol would've been a gentleman and handed to a lady an item in compromise. But the status quo would entice him to do otherwise.

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but I believe my hand laid on it first."

He said with a grin, though he knew a stronger assault would be thrown as a reply.

"My, my- can it be that the gentleman from England is losing his manners? Really, Mr. Hiiragizawa, please try to review cultural conduct. Certainly the term, 'Ladies first' is not yet obsolete, is it? "

Score there-! It made Eriol all warm inside- to have an argument like this with his love. Tomoyo seems to be enjoying the moment as well.

"Ah yes, even the society in Japan would tell a tale of social discrimination. Must we, gentlemen as we are, always submit to the beck and demand of all you female tyrants? The term you mentioned may still be valid today, but may I point out that it is highly overused?"

"With all due respect to a mild truth that you have said, I doubt that you would do even the least bit of submission, in whatever case there may be. Now, if you please…"

Their eyes bridged together into an imperceptible dialogue that speaks of so many emotions. Tomoyo couldn't deny it.They were both smiling; happy to see the other, but both seem to be hiding something that the other wishes to understand.

Slowly, their fingers move closer and closer, until they were slightly intertwined.

"Um, excuse me…" said a sales lady passing by, "…just so you kids would know, that's the last one we've got."

Without even the slightest trace of embarrassment, the two continued to stare at each.

"Well now," Eriol said, stepping a bit closer so as to have Tomoyo a few inches in front of him, "it would seem that you have to find your gloves in another store."

"Shouldn't I be the saying that," Tomoyo said in her cheery, cute voice, "seeing as you have your hand on My glove."

Just then, a bald man with a uniform suggesting his authority in the area appeared beside them.

"You two! Quit fooling around! This isn't a play ground you know!"

The two addressed youngsters finally broke their staring game.

"Well, how do we solve this predicament? Have your wit manufactured any magnificent enlightenment yet, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

He looked at her again, lovingly. Then his eyes came down to their fingers. The feeling of her soft flesh conjoined with his felt very nice.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

* * *

Tomoyo paid one half of the price and Eriol did the same. It would seem, however, the owner is yet to be decided. Perhaps a walk in the park would allow them to think of a solution to this problem, as Eriol suggested, which the girl happily accepted.

"I must say, Mr. Hiiragizawa, this here is a well thought of idea"

Tomoyo said, making Eriol wonder if it was a sarcastic remark or not.

"Well, at least we both have a fair share of the gloves."

Actually it wasn't such a bad idea.

The two _did_ have each of the gloves, but their bare hands, Eriol's left hand and Tomoyo's right one, in order to keep warm just held on to each other. Held on, meaning fingers intertwined and palms without space in between.

Walking in the park like this brings back so many memories. Eriol enjoyed the silence, simply savoring the softness of Tomoyo's baby skin and soaking up all her comfy scent.

Riiiinggg

"Phone." Eriol said after being slightly startled by the disturbing object.

"So I hear." Tomoyo said plainly.

Riiiiinggg

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"As you can see," Riiiinggg "my hands are preoccupied at the moment."

"Let go then."

Riiiiinggg

"And let you run off with my other pair of glove? Perish the thought."

"And what would I do with a glove missing its pair?"

Riiiiinggg

"Nevertheless, I won't answer it. The message will just be recorded."

"It might be urgent."

Riiiinggg.

"Fine then," half the reason why Eriol was trying to make her answer the phone was that the thing was beginning to annoy him. "I'll answer it for you."

Tomoyo looked at him quizzically. She hasn't given much thought about her free left hand, but with the suggestion Eriol gave her, it would seem she doesn't have to. That, or she doesn't want to. Perhaps she was anticipating what the young boy would do.

"Very well" she said, "It's in my pocket."

Riiinggg

Eriol stepped in front of her. It was then that he noticed a very dangerous fact. Tomoyo was growing a bit faster than he was.

Although he was still taller, the forehead which once reached only his chin was now inches away from his nose.

Looking down at her, he tried to focus all his attention, and intentions, to the task at hand. Eye contact would be dangerous for him because all the pure charm of this nightingale could be found in the window of her soul. Her smell was tempting him to pounce on her and cuddle her like he would do with a plushy. The delectable appearance of her chaste cherry lips seems to be pulling his head closer and closer. Control was slipping away from his grasp and if he doesn't shake this up he would completely give in to his desire.

Riiiinggg

Save by the phone. He snapped back from his deliria.

"Um, right."

With attained confidence he linked his eyes with hers and reached down for her legs. His gentle hands landed on the middle of her thigh and got a perfect feel of her soft body. Tomoyo couldn't help a blush from the touch, but emphasized,

"Ahem, like I said, in my pocket."

Riiiiinggg

"Oh, sorry."

The apology was ill-meant, and he did little effort to do it quickly. His hand took time in traveling from its previous position to the right pocket of her jeans. He reached down, and to his pleasure, felt a thinner layer separating his flesh from hers. He tried hard to focus on feeling the phone instead of her body.

At this point some of you may be condemning the author's ability to rate his work, but please have pity on his pea-sized intellect.

"Nothing."

He managed to whisper amidst of the hypnotic state he got from staring at her for too long and from doing something he thought could only be done in his dreams.

"My back pocket, I mean."

This couldn't get any better.

It was his lucky day, because it just did. Again, his hands slowly traveled from the side of her hips, to that spot of girls that I love to stare at. Pardon me. Anyway, the spot was softer, thicker, and more tempting. The coolness of Eriol is broken by now. He swallowed a good amount of saliva down his throat and tried, in vain, to compress a blush.

The look Tomoyo was giving him wasn't helping either. He couldn't determine if it meant for him to stop being a pervert or to do some more of this touching stuff.

He didn't have time for a debate with himself, however. The pocket was tight and in order for him to penetrate it with one hand, he had to press his palm a bit firmer on her buttocks. This he did, and not a mind in the cosmos could define the exhilarating delight it gave him. It was nice, cushiony and…empty.

The phone still wasn't there. It rendered him curious. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she replied by a delicate smile of pleasure.

Riiinggg

"The left one, Eriol," it was the first time she called him that, "the left one."

And who said being toyed with by a girl hurts?

"Oh, sorry."

Finally, the pink phone was found, after a bit more butt threading which he fears would cause much disturbance on account of the girl's innocence. Then again, would someone this clever and wise would declare herself innocent?

He took out the vibrating phone, pressed the answer button and placed it on Tomoyo's ear.

"Hello?"

-Hello, Tomoyo? It's Sakura.-

Eriol was quite pleased to hear that squeaky voice of the new card mistress. He's beginning to guess the reason why she called. Perhaps her powers are getting stronger and stronger, just as Kaho has predicted.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You sound a bit nervous."

-Well, earlier today, I got this weird feeling… I think it's something to do with Clow Reed. I can feel it.-

That statement alone made Tomoyo look at Eriol sharply, who just smiled defenseless. Indeed, Sakura's power's have increased, but perhaps he should considered concealing his own aura before setting foot again in Japan. Someone who has learned to discipline but at the same time love the unpredictable cards would certainly be sensitive to the slightest change in the energy content of the atmosphere.

"You don't say. Well, dear, I think I know the reason why."

-Really?-

"Yes, really. Why don't we meet at the park, if you're not doing anything? I'll tell you when you get here."

-Aww… Come on, tell me now.-

"Now, Sakura, deary, you know how we always- GASP- ."

A huge amount of breath was force into her lungs as she gasped, utterly surprise. She felt something soft pressed against her neck and it was traveling up and down, as if making a thorough survey of her smooth skin.

And it was none other than Eriol's tiny nose.

"This is nice," he said, "why don't you, mmm… tell fair Sakura, mmm…that I'm right behind you, mmm… doing something, mmm… Li's suppose to be doing, mmm… to her. Mmm… I'll never get tired of this."

Tomoyo was very much shocked. She didn't expect him to be this bold. And to think, kids as young as them, to be seen like this- especially by someone who knows her mother, - her world would surely crumble.

-Tomoyo? Are you alright? Did something happen?-

"Sakura, um…"

The problem now is to make up some words that would not contain any expression of pleasure.

But, oh what the heck. It felt nice, and it's not every day you'd have a blue haired beauty cuddling you.

However, a calm and well mannered person such as herself wouldn't surrender to childish approach of affection. Hers may be of young and beautiful stature, still innocent of what some may consider today as an addictive factor of one's sexual life, but her clear mind is more mature in dealing with emotions.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, surprising Eriol of how calm she sounded, "can you make a guess of who the culprit of this strange feeling is?"

Tomoyo waited for a reply, while also waiting of Eriol's next act. Sakura was no doubt thinking. Perhaps her thicket's untapped potential is kicking in.

-You wouldn't mean?!!! Eriol!!!-

She sounded so surprise.

"Hello, Ms. Kinnimoto." Eriol began, "It has been a while since I heard your angelic voice. I missed you!"

Sakura squealed in delight, and judging from sound that she was making in her room, it was clear that she was jumping up and down. The two in the park smiled at each other. It's so easy to brighten Sakura's day, making it easier for her to be lovable.

-Touya! Touya! It's Eriol! He came back! Eriol came back!-

They could hear her shouting from the other line. The sound of her voice with happiness was heart warming.

-Oh, Eriol! I missed you too! How have you been? When did you arrive? You're planning to stay forever, right? Are you going to school on Monday? Have you got some magic tricks to show me?-

The barrage of questions was supposed to continue, had it not been for Eriol's prudence to interrupt politely.

"Hold on, hold on. One at a time, please." Eriol said, laughing a bit. How he missed this energetic girl. This sort of stuff with Sakura makes him envy, and at the same time, pity Li Syaoran.

"Sakura, as you may know, I was the reason you had those strange feelings. Tell me, what time did you have them?"

-Hmm… about 8 this morning I think, why?-

"Sakura, it was the exact time my feet landed on Japan. You've gotten more powerful, Sakura. You were able to sense the slightest change of energy flow. I'm so proud of you!"

-Aw, shucks!- Sakura said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"You see, Sakura, it's all a matter of…"

Before Eriol could even continue,

"It's all a matter of sensitivity." Tomoyo suddenly put her face, particularly her lips, close to the receiver. Might I point that Eriol's own lips were still on it.

-Tomoyo? Waw, is that a dual liner phone you have there?-

It took some time before either of the two could respond. They were starring into the depths of each other's eyes. Both had taints of blush on their pale complexions.

"Um, Sakura?"

-Yes Eriol?-

"Why, um, don't you, uh, -gulp-." Tomoyo was moving her lips closer, and closer to his, if it was still possible without them having to collide, "Why don't you come here at, uh the park. Tomoyo and I will be waiting for you."

-Alright! It'll only take 5 minutes! Promise you'll wait for me?-

"Yes, I promise"

-Great! See you there then! Bye! Bye Tomoyo!-

"Bye…" Tomyo replied.

And the line was dead, leaving the two to each other's company again.

Eriol's face was lesser than an inch away from Tomoyo's. The said girl was slowly closing her eyes, and with that moving her head closer and closer. The warmth of her breath was enticing Eriol to open his lips slightly and making him anticipate the unexplored feeling of Tomoyo's taste.

But before Eriol was able to close his eyes completely…

"Why did you leave me?"

Tomoyo's gentle words broke the momentum. He opened his eyes, and examined her features. He was surprised at what he saw.

For the first time, Tomoyo was expressing sadness. It was an emotion he has never seen on her. The perpetual smile on her face always highlights her beauty. But now, with the smile replaced by a frown, she no longer looks like a beautiful doll, but a distressed angel.

"Why did you leave me?" she repeated, and raised her head higher to his face, so as provoke an answer.

Eriol broke his stare. His eyes fell on the grassy floor. There was a lot he had to explain, he just didn't know where to start. The question Tomoyo threw was full of pained messages. Me. As if his departure was only meant for him to be separated from her, as if she was to be left alone, and to her alone did Eriol's leaving intended to hit.

"I…" he finally began, "…I guess I was just being foolish."

He looked at her again, with still the same happy eyes, but with a frown the same with that of Tomoyo.

"I thought it'd be better if we try to forget each other. I thought eventually our own lives will go just on."

A hand cupped Tomoyo's features and began caressing it lovingly. The said girl took hold of this gentle hand with her own.

"Apparently you were wrong." She said. "But I'm not going to lie. Self deception is a crime we both have committed. A crime that suggested the overpowering familiarity we have with each other, and with ourselves."

"Apparently," Eriol said forming a smile, "you were wrong."

Tomoyo giggled at this a bit.

"But Tomoyo, I completely regret my sins of the past. My sins against Sakura, against Li, um, no, not against Li, I liked sinning against Li, but against you. Please, Tomoyo. Are we going to continue building up a cold wall in between us every time we're in front of our friends? Is winter not cold enough for the both of us? Must we also…"

He was cut off short by a small finger placed in the middle of his lips.

"Non Siquitur, your regret doesn't necessarily entail my forgiveness."

His eyes saddened a bit. Perhaps the pain of his absence hurt much more than he thought.

"and you won't be needing it anyway. Eriol…"

Against his chest she suddenly fell, pressing her body on his and giving him an embraced that should've been his before he left.

"Eriol, even if you leave me over and over again, even if you mock me by your seemingly cold presence, even if year by year you will hurt my by your continuous arrival and departure…"

She raised up her eyes and looked at him.

"Even if you no longer consider me in this world Eriol, I will never ever have even the slightest hatred towards you."

Eriol's chest was beating rapidly. His face was no longer imprisoned by the mild frost in the breeze, but by his pulsating blood that he couldn't control.

"Tomoyo," he said confidently and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Tomoyo, will you believe me if I tell you I am truly sorry for leaving you? Will you believe me if I tell you that you never left my mind even for a moment during my time in England? Will you believe me if I tell you that you're the most important person to me?"

He took on a softer manner of speaking, and the hands that were once on her shoulders traveled to her back and to her slim waist.

"Will you believe me if I tell you that I love you?"

For a moment, Tomoyo's eyes grew big in astonishment. But judging by his uncivilized yet enjoyable act earlier she should've seen it coming.

"Will all that be a falsity even if I don't believe you?" she said.

It was Eriol's turn to smile sweetly.

"Non Siquitur, my love. Your unbelief doesn't necessarily entail its falsity. But just so you won't have any doubts…"

She took hold of her features again and began pulling her head gently and slowly.

"Tomoyo, I love you." He whispered.

As she saw his eyes almost closing, she began.

"I love you too, Eriol. I love you too!"

Tomoyo's hands were placed around his neck, and Eriol's had his on her waits. They were pulling each other closer and closer, probably growing impatient. But before they could even land their first, potentially juicy kiss,

"DOOOG PIIIIILLLEEE!!!!!"

"Umpf!"

Eriol was suddenly on the grass, with only a familiar brown hair in his sights. But that boyish body was immediately followed by two, bigger ones. Then he realized his predicament, and the thought of a mindless disturbance from his beloved was completely set aside.

"You fiendish, cursing warlock!" Syaoran was the first to speak, still assuming the roll of a blanket on Eriol's body. "What kind of spell have you cast on our Tomoyo?"

"Come now, Syaoran." It was Yukito who was speaking now, but still on top of the boy. "I'm sure he doesn't need anything sort of magic to have accomplished this."

"Hmp! I don't believe him!" Syaoran said.

"Well then, lets make sure, shall we? Boooys?"

Eriol found himself free of the brutal burden, but the moment he tried to get up and demand an explanation, he was pinned down again by a pair of strong arms. A dreadful smile came upon his panicking features.

"Now, now, gentlemen. I assure you my intentions were, AHAHAHAHA! Syoaran, stop it! AHAHAHAHA! I was just, AHAHAHAHA!"

"You should've stayed in England, kid." Touya said. This was his idea. A perfect greeting to a returning friend. He knows this kid gave his sister some hard time, yet he also knows that it was those hard times that made her strong and powerful, thus ensuring him that Sakura could take care of herself.

"Sorry about this Eriol. We just had to see you powerless for once. And I must admit, this is quite fun!" Yukito said, and snickered.

"Please, AHAHAHAHA! I give, I give! AHAHAHAHA!"

"This is for all the trouble you've caused me and Sakura!" Syaoran said and continued his bombardment of tickles. Among the boys holding Eriol, he was actually the happiest. The trouble he mentioned was the sole reason he had had the guts to confess to Sakura and couldn't be any more thankful. Besides, despite Eriol's diabolical personality, he's still a trusting friend and worthy opponent.

And speaking of Sakura,

"EEEEERIOOOOOLLL!!!!!"

Remarkably enough, all the four male bodies went flying forward, and Eriol's back found acquaintance with the grass floor for the second time that day.

"Oh my! Are those flying jelly beans shaped like onions? Spinny, get me my staff, I must have those beans!"

Eriol said dizzily, almost half conscious. Sakura send the other three away and was hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Eriol, Eriol! I'm so happy to see you!!!!"

"God, my back!" Eriol said, "Really dear Sakura, if this' your traditional greeting, I will no longer think twice in staying here! I'd die the second time you guys do that to me."

"Holy cow! You're staying for good? I'm so glad!!!" Sakura said, hugging him tighter, much to his regret.

"Alright, alright, that's enough hugging." Syaoran said, and lovingly lifted up her angel by the waist from Eriol's top.

"Ahh! You meanie!"

A hand was offered to him, and he looked up to see Touya's boyish face smiling confidently at him. He took the hand and smiled back, and gave Yukito a nod of affirmation.

"It's good to have you back, freak."

"I second that." Yukito said.

Syaoran was still embracing giving Sakura a bear hug, with the said girl giggling with delight, when he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, I think this call for a celebration! Let's go to that coffee shop, Eriol's buying us lunch!"

Everyone looked at the mentioned boy. Eriol just didn't have the audacity to deny those faces which he missed so much, so he found himself submitting. He gave them all a nod.

"Alright! Free lunch today!" Touya said, "Race you to the shop, yukito!"

"Right behind you!"

"Yey, for Eriol! Come on, Tomoyo! Let's have the best seats!"

"Coming."

She was about to run after Sakura, when she remembered something. He suddenly jumped on Eriol and gave him that kiss which was suspended earlier. Unfortunately for the boy, he didn't have enough time to truly savor the intensity of the kiss. Tomoyo immediately broke it, and ran after the waving Sakura, blushing cutely. This left Eriol still feeling his lips with his fingers and having a wide set of eyes. He was blushing of course.

Syaoran gave him a playful hit.

"Score there pal! Hehe!"

Eriol just smiled.

"I guess winter won't be as cold this year as it was before."

"You got that right!"

* * *

The end!

Hope you enjoy this!

Merry Christmas People and have a Blesses New Year!!!!


End file.
